Love to Take it Rough, Bitch
by Pokemonred200
Summary: Owen and Fitz have a little hook-up. Hard. Rough. Slash. Smut. Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.


'Fitz lay on the bed stomach down, looking up at his best friend and lover with that look that says 'I want you.' Owen walked over and climbed onto Fitz, and slowly began to dry-hump him; increasing his speed as Fitz could feel the erection growing and poking him. Fitz quickly went to push his sweats off, only for Owen to grab his hands and say "No. Not yet" with a wink as he continued to dry-hump. See, Owen liked teasing Fitz this way, Fitz was eagerly shoving his ass at the man who was dry-humping him, twitching as he waited for the D. "Fuck. Me." Fitz let out; but Owen didn't budge, because he liked to see Fitz squirm away to get their pants off.

Owen's stiffening erection rubbed against Fitz's ass, which drove him crazy as it moved along, feeling it rub him slowly and fast, and he let out a groan. Owen leaned over and nibbled on Fitz's ear and started whispering things to him ("You want my dick, huh","Want me to fuck you hard","Beg for it. I want you to fucking beg."). Fitz looked up into his lover's eyes as he did this, clearly hating the wait; he let out a tear or two to try and get Owen to move ahead (although Owen did not budge, he could tell it was fake and that Fitz was using it to get Owen to bone him.).

"Sorry Fitz, I've known you since the first grade. You're not gonna trick me with that fake-ass cry. You're gonna have to work for this shit if you really want it." Owen said in reply to Fitz's tears. He then let Fitz's arms go and removed his pants. He spat on his fingers and scratches the bare opening that was now exposed; slowly pushing his middle finger in to prepare for what was about to come. Fitz moaned in excitement with some kind of penetration now happening. When he slowly started to build toward his orgasm, now being fully erect, Owen grabbed Fitz's member ("Don't. You. Fucking. DARE.") preventing Fitz from any kind of release. His man was now twitching, waiting for Owen's cock AND being denied an orgasm. Owen began scissoring Fitz's hole with his Middle Finger and his Index Finger, leading Fitz to a louder "FUCK! ME!" only to be denied once more. Instead, he slapped Fitz's ass hard about 10 times, harder with each slap, leaving his partner red with pain and tears.

"FUCK ME." Fitz repeated. Owen: "No." "FUCK ME!" "No" "PLEASE, FUCK ME!" "NO." "MASTER, FUCK ME! FUCK HE HARD! NOW!" NO, BITCH!" "MASTER! PLEASE! FUCK ME!" The begging and calling him 'Master' was turning Owen on even more now, and he decided Fitz could have what he wanted.

"You want me to fuck you bitch?" Owen said in reply. "Yeah..." Fitz replied, panting and sweating.

In response, Owen shoved his jeans down, but he didn't put on the condom or lube up his cock. He lined himself up with Fitz's eager, waiting entrance and began to slowly push in. Fitz let out 'Finally' with a groan, pushing his head into the bedsheets as Owen began to pick up speed. Owen pushed Fitz down and grabbed his shoulders, thrusting in-and-out of his boyfriend. With each thrust, he began to pick up speed, with the friction driving Fitz insane as the burning feeling of the cock ripping through his anus intensified. It hurt, yea, but Owen hit his oh-so-sweet spot over and over as things went on. Fitz's eyes rolled into the back of his head, with an "Oh. My. GOD" rolling off of his tongue as he got pounded. "FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER! OH MY GOD, FUCK ME! YEA! YEA! YEA!" Owen did exactly that as Fitz raised his hip higher to match Owen's thrusts. Owen began to grind his hips against Fitz's sore ass, leaving his juicy member inside of Fitz's hungry ass. After doing this for a few minutes and pulling Fitz into a kiss, he began pounding faster and harder than before as Fitz stroked himself. The speed, the intensity, and the smacking drove Fitz to a climax as he released himself all over the bedsheets, which drove Owen mad ("How DARE you cum before me, you fucking cunt!"). Despite his words, though, he really didn't mind, but it really kept the mood. He banged and pounded on Fitz's ass as hard as he could now, before finally climaxing inside of the man he loved. He then pulled out and slapped his partner's ass, and fell beside him.

Fitz's broke the silence with an "I love you, you ass."

"I love you too, bitch motherfucker." Owen replied, planting another kiss on his boyfriend, and they both fell asleep on top of the blanket, with the satisfaction of having made love.

(Yea... I love it rough) Fitz thought before he went to sleep.


End file.
